Fermiar
by clea everlasting
Summary: Mayura se sincera con Loki y le dice que es adoptada, pero le pide ayuda porque tiene unos sueños muy extraños
1. Chapter 1

Mayura: ah! Onichan

Mayura se veia desaparecer ante la presencia de un muchacho hermoso que sangraba y le sonrreia, ella lloraba con lágrimas sin fin. Y al final, grito desesperadamente: onichan!

Mayura despertó de un sobresalto y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado e intento volver a dormir, no pudo evitar pensar en ello.

"No se por qué..pero ahora yo quiero conocer sobre mi pasado..quizás ese sueño..por qué decia "onichan"..Empiezo a preguntarme si tal vez..si tal vez to tuviera algun hermano..Y por que apareci aquí..."

A la mañana siguiente:

Mayura como era habitual acudió a la Agencia de detectives Enjaku.

Yamino abrio la puerta de la mansión con una amplia sonrisa

Yamino: Buenos días Mayura

Mayura: buenos dias Yamino.

Acto seguido subio las escaleras que la llevaban al despacho de Loki y girando el manillar, entro en el despacho.

Mayura: buenos dias Lokikun!

Loki: buenos dias Mayu..Mayura? qué te pasa?

Mayu: eh? A mi? Na..nada -

Loki observo como la muchacha se sento en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

Loki " no se por que pero siento que algo le pasa..aunque este con esa sonrisa de siempre..no se.."

Yamino entró con una bandeja con te para ofrecerle, ya que a Loki siempre le apetecia a media mañana, Loki abandono su escritorio para sentarse al lado de Mayura.

Empezaron a charlar sobre varias cosas.

Mayu: realmente pareceis una familia..

Yamino: usted cree Mayura? -

Mayu: si ( dijo intentando disimular una gran sonrisa, que a Loki no contento)

Yamino: ( mientras que recogia la bandeja con las tazas) Mayura seguro que usted siempre ha tenido una buena familia, se ve que su padre se preocupa mucho por usted -

Yamino: salio del despacho.

Mayu: si..para no ser mi verdadero padre.. ( dijo tristemente)

Loki: que?

Mayura no miraba a Loki, estaba con la cabeza agachada.

Mayu: Lokikun..yo..quiero pedirte un favor..

Loki: un..favor?

Mayu: tu..podrias..tu podrias averiguar sobre mi pasado, quien soy en realidad? Yo nunca me he preocupado por eso..pero..ahora ( mirándolo con unas lágrimas que avecinaban en caer de sus ojos) Por favor Lokikun.

Loki: Ma..Mayura ( acariciando su rostro) esta bien..pero necesito que me cuentes todo..y tienes que saber que quizás después te arrepientas..

Yamino entro de nuevo en la habitación y se extraño muchísimo de la situación.

Poco después:

Yamino: entonces El señor Misao no es el padre de Mayura?

Mayura: el me recogio cuando yo era muy pequeña, yo no recuerdo mucho..recuerdo estar cerca del templo, sola, triste y llorando, estaba muy asustada y el me encontró, intento buscar a mi familia pero no los encontro asi que como mama no odia tener hijos y ellos se encariñaron conmigo me adoptaron como su hija...para mi han sido mis padres, yo queria ser la mejor hija, una buena hija..

Loki: " ahora comprendo por que Mayura decia que queria ser una buena niña...debio ser difícil para Mayura.."

Mayura: yo quiero saber sobre mi..puede que yo..tenga un hermano.

Loki: eh?

Yamino: un hermano?

Mayura: no se por que? Pero onichan, esa palabra significa mucho.. Lokikun ( dijo mirándolo esperanzadamente) me ayudarás?..yo no tengo mucho que darte ..pero..

Loki: pero de que hablas, no tienes que darme nada, no siempre me dices que somos amigos? Además creo recordar que dijiste que pertenecia a esta agencia.

Mayura: lokikun -Gracias

Loki: pero ya vere como me lo puedes agradecer Ú.U

Mayur: lokikun..vale ññ

--

Loki intento encontrar algo sobre la verdadera identidad de Mayura, pero aun con la investigacion, no parecia haber nada.

Loki hojeaba un par de hojas de información, mientras estaba senato en la silla de su escritorio, con Yamino que le servia algo de te. ( Mayura no estaba en ese momento)

Loki: es como si nunca hubiera existido antes de eso..no pense que fuese tan difícil encontrar algo, realmente es un misterio.

Yamino: seguro hay algo por ahí..solo que aun no lo ha encontrado amo Loki.

Loki: Mayura ha estado estos dias muy triste..aunque ella haya estado sonriendo..

Siempre pense que Mayura era una chica algo caprichosa y que todo le habia sido facil, con una familia feliz,empece a darme cuenta que no era asi, cuando descubrimos lo de su madre..pero ahora con esto..no saber nada de quien es..debe ser difícil y aun asi dice que esta agradecida por todo. Lo dice con una sonrisa..Mayura..es fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2

Mayura seguia teniendo esos sueños extraños y Loki no encontraba nada.

Loki empezaba a estar algo desesperado por ello, el queria servirle de algo a Mayura en algo que era tan importante para ella. Y a pesar de buscar una y otra vez, no encontraba nada...

Mayura apareció en su despacho, haciendole salir del libro en el que se habia sumergido buscando.

May: Buenos dias Loki kun! -

Lok: ah! Mayura, buenos dias.

May: has encontrado algo?

Lok: no, aun no..no tienes ninguna pista o algo?

May: unm...quizás..mi padre sepa algo que a mi se me haya pasado...

Lok: deberíamos preguntarle.

May: pero..no quiero decirle...no quiero que el piense que yo..

Lok: comprendo, pero Mayura el tb lo entenderá..si quieres hablo yo con él..

May: gracias Loki kun..pero yo tb debo ir, el podria sentirse lastimado..

Lok: bien, pues cuando podamos hablar con tu padre me dices.

May: gracias Loki kun.

--

Mayura estaba sentada en el sillon, mientras Loki que estaba en frente de esta observaba la mirada perdida que tenia..mientras escucho un debil niisan.. Loki comprendio que Mayura le estaba dando vueltas a eso, para el era raro verla asi, cuando ella siempre rebosaba de alegria, de modo que se levanto y se sento a su lado.

Lok: encontraremos algo de tu pasado Mayura.

May: eh?

Lok: tranquila. ( le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo)

--

Habian decidido ir a hablar con Misao, el padre de Mayura, Mayura estaba bastante nerviosa y Loki podia notarlo porque las manos de Mayura no dejaban de moverse.

Misao se extraño cuando Loki le dijo que queria hablar con el. Misao les dio paso y se fijo en su hija, parecia preocupada y nerviosa.

Mis: de que quiere hablar conmigo detective?

Lok: de Mayura...primero de todo, ella esta contenta con usted..pero..quiere saber quien es en realidad.

Mis: eh? ( dijo mirando a su hija)

Lok: ella me lo ha contado..

May: papa yo..te quiero mucho y tu eres mi padre pero..yo quiero saber..

Mis: comprendo.

Lok: puede decirme como la encontro?

Misa: estaba delante del templo, parecia perdida y estaba sola, ella lloraba..le pregunte su nombre pero ella no lo sabia y tampoco recordaba nada..Lo único que fue extraño es que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, me asuste pensando que era suya, pero ella no tenia ninguna herida.

Lok. Que extraño..

Mayura parecido quedarse en las palabras de su padre y una imagen aparecio en su mente por un breve espacio de tiempo.

Loki: bien..vere si puedo encontrar algo.

Mis: gracias detective por ayudar a ..mi hija.

Lok: ella esta orgullosa de ser su hija

Mis: gracias.

-

Mayura intentaba dormir pero sentia una angustia muy grande...habia algo que le oprimia el pecho, sin saber por que, sintio un extraño dolor en su brazo como si alguien la agarrara con fuerza, para luego dejar de sentirlo para sentir miedo, un miedo que le recorria el cuerpo, entonces parecia soñar despierta, como si viniera a ella un recuerdo.

Una aro de luz amarillo aparecio en medio de la noche.

-

Yam: amo Loki!

Fenrir:esa sensación papi

Lok: un..dios!..ha despertado...me pregunto si será un nuevo asesino..

Loki salio de la mansión a toda prisa, cuando nada más salir de la agencia alguien le disparó una flecha. Loki supo reaccionar a tiempo apartándose.

X: striker..

Lok: supongo que te ha enviado Odin..para matarme..( dijo transformándose en hakusai)

X: exacto.

En ese momento aparecio Mayura por la cancela de la agencia.

Lok: Mayura! Que haces aquí? Yamino..

X: no me gusta que me molesten..

Dijo lanzando una flecha a Mayura, pero Loki se interpuso entre esa flecha y ella, consiguiendo pararla a costa de una herida.

Lok: mayura, vete de aquí, es peligroso.

Pero Loki pudo escuchar como Mayura susurraba algo: -el sabe que estoy viva..ahora..vendra a matarme...-

Lok: eh? De que hablas Mayura!

Mayu: Odin..

Lok: eh?

El apuesto dios se distrajo, cosa que aprovecho su adversario, menos mal que Yamino ayudo a su padre parándolo con un instrumento comprado por correspondencia.

Loki miraba de reojo a Mayura, esta lloraba y repetia una y otra vez niisan.

Lok: yamino..necesito que te ocupes de el mientras que yo saco a Mayura de aquí.

Loki fue a sacar a Mayura de alli, cuando una flecha se dirigio a el a pesar del intento por pararla de sus hijos. Entonces una luz dorada la hizo desaparecer. Loki habia observado como los ojos de Mayura se han cambiado de color a unos dorados.

Entoces su adversario decidio dejarlo para otro momento, ahora no tenia posibilidades y mas si algun otro dios parecia haber aparecido, podia ser Thor u otro, asi que se desvanecio.

Lok: Mayura tu..

May: Loki kun.. no debo acercarme a ti..el..vendra a matarme..el..

Yam: como sabe que usted es..

Loki: Mayura...

Dijo tomando su mano para levantarla con su ayuda.

Loki: será mejor entrar.

-

Llegaron al despacho. Y se sentaron.

Loki: asi que aquella luz..eras tu...pero como no me di cuenta..

May: mis energias y recuerdos fueron neutralizados borrando tb mi recuerdo en los demás, asi el no me encontraria.

Lok: te refieres a Odin?

May: si..Ahora el sabra que estoy viva..e intentara de nuevo..matarme.

Loki: pero por qué..0.0 Mayura..tu..tu..eres...Fermiar!

Dijo Loki poniéndose de pie.

Yam: la señorita Mayura es fermiar?

May: si lo recuerdas..el debe ya saberlo tb. No tardara en buscarme..y..matarme.

Lok: no dejare que lo haga..y dime ( sentándose de nuevo) como es que tu..estas aquí..y por que..bueno no recordabas nada..el borro tus recuerdos?

May: no...fue el sacrificio de... Bladur.

Lok: Bladur...( dijo acordándose de el, era era el hermano de Fermiar entre otros, aunque Bladur estaba muy unido a su hermana)

May: Odin...como podras recordar..es mi padre ( dijo tristemente)..el desde que era muy pequeña me mantuvo prácticamente encerrada. Puede que por mis dotes de adivinación... yo..vivi prácticamente detrás de unos muros..pero Bladur convencio a Odin para que el al menos pudiera verme, siendo bastante debilidad Bladur para ellos, accedió. Sabiendo que yo deseaba ver el exterior, el los convencio para que yo de vez en cuando pudiese salir..

Lok: fue entonces cuando te conoci..( dijo sonriendo en el recuerdo)

May. Si..

Flashback:

Mayura estaba en un campo de flores apoyada en un árbol, leyendo un libro sobre el mundo humano.

Loki iba corriendo y se puso detrás del árbol cuando choco con ella.

Lok: perdone..( dijo mirándole a sus ojos)

May: ay, no..no pasa nada..

Se podia escuchar una voz que lo llamaba: Loki sama donde estas?.

La voz era de una bella diosa rubia ( Freiya)

Lok: por favor no le diga que estoy aquí o que me ha visto..

Y Loki se transformo en ratoncito

Mayura lo tomo en su mano y poniéndoselo en sus piernas lo tapo con el libro.

Freiya apareció ante ella.

Frei: has visto a un dios muy guapo ¿- el mejor dios que hay?

May: no, no he visto ahora al mejor dios y más apuesto.

Frei: vaya, bueno me voy

--

Mayura tomo al pequeño raton de nuevo en su mano y lo colocó en el suelo.

Loki se transformo de nuevo.

Lok: gracias!

May: de nada - dime, te escondes muy a menudo porque te persigan?

Loki: de vez en cuando.

May: veo.

Loki: que lees?

May: un libro sobre los humanos..

Loki: cosa extraña..

May: debe ser fantastico y misterioso...seguro hay muchas cosas a descubrir en un mundo como ese.

Loki sonrio al comentario

Loki: gracias por mentir.

May: yo no he mentido.

Lok: como que no?

May: me pregunto y yo le conteste.

Lok: osea, que no crees que me describa esa descrpcion...y quien lo hace para ti?

May: quizás..Bladur.

Lok: bladur? " podia haber sido cualquiera, por que ese? ( Loki siempre habia estado celoso de Bladur)"

Se habia puesto la muchacha de pie y habia cerrado el libro, Loki se puso de pies junto a ella.

Loki: yo soy el striker, Loki. y usted es..

May: en ningun momento le he dicho que le diria mi nombre.

Loki: ( hizo una mueca)no.pero..espero que me lo de, bella dama. ( y le dio un beso en la mano)

May: dicen que eres un mujeriego..no se equivocan por lo que veo..

Loki: no debe creerse todo lo que le digan..

May: pero ese si.

Loki no sabia quien era aquella diosa que parecia cautivarlo cada vez más, y que parecia ganarle la partida.

Loki: quizas sea porque no he encontrado a la mujer adecuada... Sabe, el mundo humano no es solo lo que puede encontrar en los libros..

May: de verdad? -

Loki: si..yo he ido varias veces.

May. De verdad ha estado en el?

Loki: si...si quiere, puedo contarle sobre él.

May: si, si por favor.

Loki se sento apoyado en el arbol y ella a su lado, para escuchar todo lo que el le contaria.

Ella era inocente, de eso se habia dado cuenta el striker, y su puro espiritu sin duda llamaba la atención al dios del caos, no acostumbrado ya a encontrar a alguien asi.

Loki: puedo preguntarle algo? Usted no parece..bueno..lo que quiero decir es que no la he visto en fiestas..

May: no...a mi..no me dejan..por ahora..

Loki: entonces..nunca..le han besado?

Mayura se sonrojo ante el comenatirio..yo..

Loki: me gustaria ser el primero..( dijo antes de besarla)

Mayura se sonrojo y mas ante algo tan inesparado, de que aquel dios le diera su primer beso.

Se separaron y escucharon a alguien: -Hermana...

Mayura se levanto rápido, y Loki la acompaño..

Mayu: hermano..

Loki: asi que Bladur...es..tu..hermano

Bladur y el se miraban malamente, y es que si a Loki le disgustaba Bladur, a Bladur verlo asi con su hermana no le agrado nada.

Mayura se marchaba hacia su hermano, cuando Loki la tomo de la muñeca.

Loki: espere aun no me ha dicho su nombre..

May: no, aun no..( dijo ruborizada)

Loki la solto y ella acudio al lado de su hermnao, mientras con un dedo se rozaba los labios que habina sido besado.

Loki veia como ella se marchaba con el...entonces, la vio darse la vuleta y sonreírle.

May: Fermiar..asi me llamo.

Loki sonrió y vio como se marchaban.

Fermiar susurro algo sonrojado.

( fin flashback)

May: un dia..tuve una importante prediccion, Odin podia controlar alguna diosas de la fortuna pero el no tenia habilidades contra mi..Odin se dio cuenta de mi prediccion y temiéndome..Odin quiso matarme...Yo estaba sustada porque senti como el vendría a por mi, Bladur habia sufrido algunas heridas por la broma en la que lo metiste..

Loki: si..recuerdo..

Bladur: el aparecio y yo le intente explicar, el me dijo que nuestro padre no haria algo asi..pero yo le rogue que se marchara...entonces Odin apareció...le pidio que se apartara..que mi vida..destruiria el mundo...pero Bladur decia que eso era imposible..que yo no...pero Odin se enfrento a Bladur, su miedo era tan grande que no le dolio enfrentarse a un hijo..o matar a otro..Bladur muy herido..utilizo todas sus energias en salvarme, mandándome a la tierra con el aspecto de una niña, sin poder y sin recuerdos, borrando mi existencia de los demas dioses..y tras hacer el hechizo, muerio con una sonrisa...mientras su sangre salpico mi ropa.. Eso es como paso todo..

Los demas habian escuchado atentos la historia.

Yam. Su padre..intento matarla?

Loki: Odin..siempre te ha tenido aislada y después..quiso acabar con tu vida...que vision fue esa que temio?

May: yo..conozco sus intenciones..y..eso podria acabar con su respeto y su poder en asgard, ademas de que mi existencia es un peligro para él. Por eso el intentara matarme como sea..si estoy contigo el..

Lok: el ya intenta matarme asi que por eso no te preocupes..

Mayura bostezó.

Loki: debes estar tan cansada..han sido muchas emociones por hoy...será mejor que duermas un poco...Yamino, acompañala por favor..

--

Yami: amo loki, yo siempre pense que Fermiar era una leyenda..oi hablar de ella pero nunca la habia visto, decian que su poder era inmenso pero que su bondad tb lo era...que era inocente y puro de corazon...pensaba que era un cuento..un ideal.

Loki: ya ves que no Yamino...dime la llevaste a mi habitación como te pedi?

Yam: si amo loki..

Loki: tenemos que cuidar de ella, no solo por ser Mayura, es tb Fermiar..ella siempre ha estado indefensa.además..ella...fue..mi primer amor..

Yam: eh!

FALSHBACK)

El striker estaba en su habitación, echado en la cama boca arriba, mientras sus pensamientos bajaban en aquella joven diosa, su sonrisa era tan hermosa como ella, parecia un borrego perdido a que el lobo la encontrase, y por supuesto, el era el lobo...pero un lobo al que una simple chiquilla como ella le habia impresionado.

Habia pasado varios dias desde ese encuentro, y el buscaba la forma de poder tener otro con aquel angel...pero esto parecia algo imposible. Ni si quiera Thor que debia saber el paradero de su hermana sabia donde esta se encontraba...y bladur que sin duda lo sabia no le diria nada. No habia diosa que pudiera sacarla de su cabeza..de aquella imagen dulce. Lo que hubiera dado por probar de nuevo el néctar de sus labios...De suerte..un dia volvio a encontrarla por casualidad, se acerco a ella sigilosamente..mientras esta leia un libro sobre los misterios en el mundo humano.

Loki: ya le dije que podia contarse sobre Migrad

Ma: ah! Y digame hoy no es perseguido por Freiya?

Loki: um..digamos que hoy soy yo quien persigue.

May: y a quien persigue?

Lok: a usted. ( le dijo depositando un beso en su mano)

La diosa se ruborizo ante el comentario de aquel galan.

--

habian pasado algunos dias en los que ambos quedaban en algun lugar aunque ella no admitia que estuviese ahí por el simplemete que estaba ahí porque le apetecia.

Mayura estaba echada sobre el verde campo de flores, mientras tenia una en sus manos.

May: Loki kun..existen en verdad las rosas rosas? He leido sobre eso en un libro.

Loki ante el comentario de la chica y el kun de su nombre no pudo evitar sonreir.

Loki: te gustaria ver alguna Fermiar? ( dijo tb quitando el sama)

May: si, me gustaria.

Loki: algun dia te las regalare.

Fermiar sonrio ante eso y le dio un gracias dulce.

Loki se acerco a ella y se puso a su lado, quedando su rostro por encima del de ella, mientras ambos se miraban, entonces Loki se acerco al suyo y la beso, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo sentir sus labios de nuevo, queriendo probarlos y esperando poder hacerlo, espera que ya no podia seguir. La chica sin duda se dejo llevar por aquel apuesto dios, olvidándose de lo que decian de el, olvidándose del don juan que insinuaban ciertamente de él.

Fue entonces aquella vez, la ultima que la habia visto hasta ahora...Bladur habia ido a verle ese dia, y le habia dicho que se olvidase de ella, pero el striker le habia contestado que no era ningun juego, que el se habia enamorado de ella, aunque aun no se lo hubiera dicho.Bladur le dijo que era mejor que se olvidara porque no podria verla de nuevo.

Loki ante esas palabras solo le guardo más rencor, pensaba que la encontraria pero como antes, esto fue imposible y las dos personas que lo sabian no le dirian nada...le rogo a Odin que le dijera, pero este solo cambiaba de tema después de un rotundo no, y Bladur, el menos que nadie le diria...tuvo que desistir de su búsqueda y aun pasando el tiempo y el se casara, a veces intentaba encontrarla, su primera boda fue por un arreglo que Odin habia llevado a cabo, quizas en un intendo de que el la olvidara..pero eso no pasaria y luego sin mas, parecio olvidarse de ella

Fin del fhlasback)

...Ahora comprendia el por que, el hechizo de Bladur.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3

Todos los pensamientos y recuerdos remolinaban en su mente uno tras otro. Como habia podido olvidarla? Como habia chocado con ella de nuevo..conociéndola otra vez...aunque como mortal...Mayura sin duda era igual...era la misma..solo que tenia un miedo que se habia apoderado de ella, sin ella misma darse cuenta. Femiar..era ella..en eso, no habia duda.

Se acerco a la puerta de su propia habitación y en vez de abrirla como de costumbre, llamó a la puerta y después entro. Mayura estaba echada en la cama con una camisa que seguro le habian dejado. Loki se acercó a ella y se sento a su lado, mirando como esta intentaba acurrucarse con las sabanas.

Mayura abrio sus ojos y lo miro con preocupación en los ojos...habia tantas sensaciones que el mismo entendia..y más si eran de Mayura, habia aprendido a leer en sus ojos escarlatas.

Tranquila- Le dijo él, en un intento porque ella dejare de tener aquellos tristes ojos.

May: Loki kun..yo..a pesar de recordarlo todo..es tan confuso..son dos vidas..y..te conozco de dos modos y..no me dijiste quien eras..

Lok: comprendo ( fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir en ese momento)

Los ojos de Mayura empezaban a empañarse con lágrimas.

May: por mi culpa Bladur..yo..

Loki se acercó a ella y tiro de su cuerpo hacia el para levantarse con ella, mientras que acerco su cabeza a su pecho, mientras acariciaba la parte posterior de ella.

Lok: no fue tu culpa..tu le advertiste..fue el quien dio su vida por salvarte..algo..que muchos hubiesemos hecho.

Mayura lo miro a los ojos, aun llenos de lagrimas, mientras su mejilla se sonrojaba.

Lok: por una vez..le debo una a Bladur..si no fuese por el tu..

May: pero yo..lo mate

Lok: no..fue Odin quien lo hizo Tu no pudiste hacer nada...no llores..Sabes...te busqué...durante mucho tiempo...por fin..viniste a mi..aunque no me diera cuenta de ello..Ahora yo..cuidaré de ti...asi que tranquila..no dejare que Odin se te acerque..

May: No loki kun! Yo no quiero que tu tambien..

Loki levanto la barbilla de la chica.

Lok: Fermiar..Mayura..eso da igual..yo siempre he cuidado de ti..no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora. Y por eso tranquila..no tengo intención de morir para que otro ocupe mi lugar.

May: Loki kun….gracias por todo….ah! mi padre se..

Lok: tranquila, ya le pedi a Yamino que lo llamara diciendo que habias aparecido sonámbula y que te quedarias aquí.

May: estas en todo Loki kun...gracias...ah! Loki kun..hay muchas cosas que exageraste de este mundo ¬¬ te quedaste un poco conmigo.

Lok: ( sonrisa burlona), no es que exagerara...es que tu te lo tomabas asi..yo solo no te quite la razon.

May: ya..¬¬

Lok: venga,deberias descansar..

May: si cierro los ojos..recuerdo aquel dia..lo veo en mi mente

Lok: vigilare tu sueño, conmigo puedes descansar tranquila.

May: no si si fiarme de ti Loki kun..no me convence..

Lok: no te fias de mi? ¬¬ hay que ver como eres.

May: quien sabe que serias capaz de hacer..¬¬

Lok: um? Ú/U por quien me tomas? -.-

May: ¬¬

Lok: esta bien..me comportare...anda duerme.

May: esta bien.

Mayura cerro sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

May: gracias Loki kun.

Al dia siguiente

Loki estaba en su escritorio, ojeando algunos libros...cuando la puerta se abrio lentamente y tras asomar Mayura la cabeza, entró y se sentó en el sillon.

Loki la miro por la esquina de su ojo, mientras tenia en sus manos el libro que leía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pero el silencio era casi absoluto..después de un rato, Mayura se levanto y se acercó al escritorio.

May; buenos dias Loki kun..

Lok: buenos dias Mayura. Dime, dormiste bien?

May: si...gracias..que lees? Es algun caso misterioso?

Loki bajo su libro y se quedó mirándola

Lok: lo..dices en serio? ( y después de reirse un poco) acaso no te parece ya algo misterioso el descubrimiento de lo que eres?

May: muuu! Loki kun..no te rias de mi..sabes que me gustan las cosas misteriosas..siempre he querido resolver casos..y bueno..claro que me sorprende el mio..pero por eso no voy a dejar mi labor de detective.

Lok: lo suponia ( dijo sonriendo)

Loki se levanto de su asiento, haciendo que Mayura retrocediese. Y entonces, le hizo una pregunta.

Lok: Mayura..lo recuerdas todo?..me refiero a la vida de Fermiar..

May:..si..

Lok: ..bien..

May: bien, que?

Loki se acercaba a ella, mientras Mayura retrocedia más y más hasta toparse con la puerta.

Lok: entonces..recuerdas que fui yo..quien..( dijo tomándole la barbilla)..te dio.. tu primer beso..

Esas palabras sonrojaron a la chica, que noto como sus mejilla se sonrojaban.

Entonces abrieron la puerta del despacho haciendo que se cayeran hacia fuera uno encima del otro.

Yamino junto a Fenrir y echan se quedaron mirándolos y como estos se levantaban a toda prisa.

Yam: Loki sama..por que estabais apoyados en la puerta?

Loki se llevo una mano a su pelo, tocándosela mientras que giro un poco su rostro y decia: -por nada Yamino..

Mayura estaba bastante sonrojada.

Yam: venia a avisar que ya estaba el te y preguntar si ya lo subia.

Lok: claro, Yamino.

Yamino y los demas cerraron la puerta dejando de nuevo a solas a Mayura y Loki. El ultimo estaba ahora apoyado en la mesa de su escritorio.

Lok: Ma..Mayura...

May: recuerdo que siempre has sido un mujeriego..

Y tras decir eso aun ruborizada, salió del despacho hacia la cocina.

Loki se quedo mirando esa puerta por la que excasos segundos habia salido la muchacha.

Loki: ..no ha cambiado..nunca lo ha hecho..ni de una..ni de otra..Ahora entiendo por que no fui capaz de borrarle la memoria..y por que no fui capaz de separarme de ella..Yo siento lo mismo que llegue a sentir por ella hace tanto tiempo...Tendre que volver a conquistarla..aunque parece que esta vez me costara más. ( dijo con una sonrisa).


End file.
